


Just the Usual

by Vex_theInsane



Series: podfic drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_theInsane/pseuds/Vex_theInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin saves Arthur. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just the Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464666) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> Many thanks to mithrel for allowing me to podfic her works, and for helping me get on my feet as a podficcer.

Podfic information: This podfic is very short (almost 1 minute). Original work is 100 words.

 

Download (mp3): [Just the Usual](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rx6quiw4lku4l4x/Just_the_Usual.mp3)


End file.
